


I Do...

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

The church is filling up and Louis sitting in one of the pews just playing with his phone when he feels a hand tap him on the shoulder, he turns around to see Harry standing behind him, “Mind if I sit here?” Louis smiles widely as he opens his arms and pulls Harry in for a hug,

“Haz! How are you? it’s been a while, sit down”

“Yeah, been a year and quite an eventful one at that. How have you been? Last time I heard you were in Sydney, how’s that been going?”

“Good, been exciting but I missed home so I decided to cut my trip short and come back. What about you? are you and Zayn still together? last time I heard you two were planning on moving in together…”

Harry’s face drops and Louis feels guilty, “Uh, we’re no longer together, we broke up a few months after you went through your breakup…he uh, he said that it wasn’t what he wanted to do, he said he wanted to travel so he left to do that’”

“Oh mate, I’m sorry! I didn’t know”

“Hey, it’s fine, it’s been almost a year so, I’m finally getting over it”

The two sit and catch up while they’re waiting for the wedding to start, a few people they know from uni come over and speak to them and they spot Liam across the other side of the church talking to two people. When Liam steps away Louis heart drops and Harry’s does too, sitting over the other side are the two people they least expected to see,

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing, or is my mind playing tricks on me?”

“Lou, if you’re talking about Zayn and Niall then yes. I didn’t think they would be coming, at least that’s what I heard from Liam the other week”

“Huh, guess they did end up coming today”

Louis hands start to shake when he looks back over to see his ex, sitting over the other side of the church with his best friend’s ex right beside him. Niall looks over and spots Louis staring and Louis tries to look away but he just can’t, he keeps his eyes locked with Niall’s and he feels like he could be sick at any minute. Louis nudges Harry and all Harry can do is keep his eyes focussed on the front, he doesn’t look to happy,

“Harry, you okay?”

“No, it’s the first time I’ve seen him since we broke up and I don’t think I can do this!”

“Harry, you’ll be fine…look, why don’t we go over there and just say hi?”

“I can’t, you go…I’ll stay here”

Louis taps Harry on the shoulder and stands up and walks towards Niall and Zayn who seem to be looking rather awkward, I mean they would be after seeing their exes after all this time, Louis takes a deep breath as he stops in front of Niall,

“Zayn…Niall, hi”

“Hey Louis, you alright?” Zayn stands up and pulls him in for a hug and Louis can appreciate that, he looks over to Harry who’s watching them discreetly. Zayn notices Harry looking so he goes over there to try and speak to him. Louis looks down and Niall looks up and Louis can already tell he’s not all that happy to see him standing there, Louis smiles hoping the look on his face might change, it does a little bit but it might have something to so with Zayn giving him a little push before he left,

“Louis, how are you?”

“I’m good, really good…you?”

“Not too bad” Niall looks into Louis eyes, “Here, sit down”

Louis steps over Niall and sits down next to him, Louis knows it feels weird to be sitting here next to his ex that he hurt by making a mistake, he speaks up and tries not to sound too much like an idiot,

“I know you probably don’t want me here right now so I’ll go back over with Harry and talk to him”

“Louis, stay…please. I want to talk to you, it’d be nice to catch up for a bit, haven’t seen you in almost a year. So, I know I asked before but, how are you? You still living in Sydney?”

Louis can tell he wants to ask about his new girlfriend but he doesn’t and Louis speaks,

“No, I moved back at the beginning of the year, I mean you probably heard what happened but I moved back because I wanted to be closer to home and besides Sydney was never going to be a home for me”

“Yeah, I did and I’m so sorry, I really wanted to be there for you but I wasn’t sure after what happened between us”

“It’s fine, so…what about you? You up to anything new and exciting?”

“No, I did move back home for a while and I finished up my schooling there. I don’t know if I would call it exciting but I started training at the hospital a few months ago and I’ve liked it so far”

“That’s great Ni! I’m proud of you!”

“Thanks” Niall blushes and looks down at his hands before looking back up and over to the other side of the church. Louis looks over in that direction and it looks like Zayn and Harry are having a good chat,

“I guess I should leave them alone, do you mind if I sit here for the ceremony?”

“Nah, I would like for you to stay”

Niall blushes again and turns to the front when the music starts signalling the start of the wedding. Louis does the same but not before looking over and making eye contact with Harry and giving him a thumbs up. Harry blushes as he turns to face the front, the bride comes down the aisle and Louis focusses his attention to the front and what’s going on.


	2. Chapter 2

When the ceremony finishes Louis turns to Niall and he can see him smiling widely, Louis feels warm inside at the sight, he forgot what Niall’s smile did to him. he shakes it off and smiles at Harry and Zayn as they come over, looking happy. Louis taps Zayn on the shoulder and wraps his arm around his shoulder,

“You alright?”

“Yeah, you?”

Louis nods his head as Liam comes up and wraps his arm around Niall’s shoulder, “Hey guys”

“Ah there he is! How you feeling?”

Liam blushes and nods his head, “Yeah, I’m feeling great! I mean, I did just get married” He looks down at his ring and smiles before looking up at the boys. They all can’t believe Liam’s married, they all knew he would be the first one and they’re proud of him, Louis pats Liam on the back as he starts talking about how it feels to be married and Louis can’t help but look over at Niall. He feels warm inside again and he thinks about what it would have been like if they we’re the ones getting married, he shakes the thoughts away when Harry nudges his shoulder,

“You okay, you spaced out there for a second?”

“Yeah, all good. What about you, wasn’t too bad seeing Zayn again was it?”

Harry shakes his head and he sheepishly smiles which makes Louis smile, he wraps his arm around Harry’s waist as the follow the other three out the church. They hug Liam goodbye and tell him they’ll see him later on, Niall hangs back to walk with Louis while Harry and Zayn walk a little bit in front. They walk in silence and it should be uncomfortable but it’s not to Louis, he doesn’t know what it feels like to Niall but he’s glad they can do this.

“So, Liam got married…I mean I always knew he would”

Niall nods and smiles at Louis, the two stare at each other for a few seconds before Niall walks in front to catch up to Harry and Zayn. Louis stands there not knowing what happened just then, he continues walking and doesn’t think too much of it. They head to the hotel where the reception is being held and they get their rooms sorted before meeting down in the lobby 30 minutes later, the get into the room to see it full of people. Niall and Zayn head to the bar to grab a few drinks for them while Harry and Louis go off to find Liam, it’s not a surprise when they don’t find him so they head back to the bar with Niall and Zayn. They all get their drinks and find their table, sitting down and resuming the conversations they were having on the way to the hotel.

Throughout the night they all get up and get drinks, sometimes stopping to talk to Liam’s family and some of their friends from uni and other times they are asked to dance so they join in not wanting to seem rude. Zayn and Harry continue to get closer as the night goes on, Louis ends up sitting at the table texting his girlfriend for the better part of an hour and Niall, well he’s nowhere to be seen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It’s getting late and right now Louis isn’t sure if he can stand to be in the room any longer so he grabs his drink and heads outside, he comes to a stop when he finds Niall sitting outside on the wall with a cigarette between his lips, Louis knows that something must be on his mind because he knows Niall only really smokes when that’s the case. He takes a few steps forward and he places his drink on the wall as he throws his leg over, he sits down and takes a sip from his drink as Niall offers him a cigarette. He takes the cigarette and lights it up and he takes a drag as Niall looks over at him,

“You okay Lou?”

“Yeah, you? haven’t seen you for a while…”

“yeah, was talking to a couple of people from uni then decided I couldn’t stay inside anymore so I came out here for some peace and quiet but I wouldn’t mind sitting with you again”

Louis quietly laughs as he takes a drag, he’s just about to speak to Niall again when Harry pokes his head out the door,

“Oi, Zayn and I thought it would be funny to try and catch the bouquet, you in?”

“Yeah, in a minute mate”

Harry heads back inside as Niall finishes his cigarette, he puts it in the ashtray next to him and stands up, he waits for Louis and Louis can’t help but smile. A few seconds later Louis finishes his cigarette and joins Niall as he walks inside, and past the group of people standing in the middle of the floor. he notices it’s mostly all the women and he can see Harry and Zayn standing right at the back, laughing and smiling together. he watches as Niall joins them and he heads to join Liam at the back,

“Thought you’d join in with them…”

“Nah, I’m drunk but not drunk enough for that!”

Liam pats Louis on the back as the bouquet is thrown, it flies over the heads of most of the women and before Louis knows it, Niall’s got it in his hands and he watches as Niall laughs along with Harry and Zayn who think it’s hilarious. Niall turns around and locks eyes with Louis, Niall puts his head down as he walks away and up the stairs to the bathrooms. Louis doesn’t know why but he follows him and he waits outside for him.

Niall comes out a few minutes later and he stops in his tracks when he makes eye contact with Louis,

“You alright Lou?”

“Yeah, congratulations, who’s the lucky bride to be?”

“Ha funny”

“I’m kidding!”

They stand there for a few seconds before Louis speaks up again, “Did you ever wish this could be us?”

“Whoa, that came out of nowhere…why are you asking?”

“It hasn’t come out of nowhere, I’ve been thinking about it all afternoon and I just wanted to know, do you?”

“I have been, I mean ever since you left I’ve never stopped…I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it and you a few times but I know that’s in the past. You have a girlfriend at home, you should be thinking about marrying her…”

“I know but the thing is, I don’t want to think about marrying her. I haven’t really wanted to think about marrying anybody but you”

“Louis, your drunk and you don’t mean what you’re saying, maybe we should stop talking about this?” Niall walks off and Louis grabs his wrist pulling him back so Niall’s looking directly into his eyes, Louis leans in and Niall finds himself doing the same. Niall pulls away, he doesn’t know what to do,

“We shouldn’t do this…you have a girlfriend and I don’t think Emma would be too happy to hear about this”

“She wouldn’t find out, please Niall? I know you want to…”

“I know” Niall leans back in and their lips touch, they start off slow but soon pick up the pace and start full on snogging against the wall, they move towards he stairs and pull away. They head down the stairs and past Liam who just shakes his head and continues dancing with his wife. They pass Zayn and Harry who have the same idea as them, they don’t know how that came about but their proud nonetheless, the four of them take the elevator up to their floor.

Once they get to their floor the four of them run down the hallway and to their rooms, Louis goes in with Niall and Harry goes in with Zayn, luckily there on opposites sides of the hall. Niall and Louis don’t waste any time, just jumping into bed and turning the lights off.

In the other room, it takes Harry and Zayn a while to get into bed together but it’s only because they want to remember this moment in case it never happens again.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis wakes up a little while later and looks at the time, he realises that he told Emma that he would be home an hour ago. He feels guilty for leaving Niall after they shared an amazing night together but he has to, he doesn’t want Emma to wake up and worry about where he is. He kisses Niall’s forehead as he walks past to leave the room.

The morning comes and Niall wakes up to an empty bed, he sits up and wonders where Louis gone. He can see all of Louis clothes have gone and well Niall would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. He lays back down and he can feel his heart feel heavy in his chest and before he knows it, he’s crying. He knew last night would be a mistake to Louis, why did he have to sleep with Louis? it’s just like before when they broke up, Niall woke up to find Louis gone.

He gets dressed and grabs all of his stuff, he needs to get out of that hotel room otherwise he feels like he might cry even more than before. He closes his door and turns around to see Harry and Zayn coming out of Zayn’s room, the two of them look happy and Niall’s happy for them. they look up to see Niall looking like crap, they never expected to see him like this,

“You okay Ni?”

“Yeah, uh-I -uh I’m going to go, it was nice to see you two again, let’s not wait so long next time to catch up next time yeah?”

Harry stops Niall before he can go anywhere and he gives him a look as if to say ‘stop and tell me what happened’ Niall finds himself looking away and tears are forming in his eyes, Zayn steps forward and pulls him in for a hug,

“How about we get some breakfast and talk about it?”

“Yeah, thanks”

The three of them head downstairs and bump into Liam on the way down, he lets his wife know where he’s going and she understands, he joins them for breakfast and they all sit in front of Niall waiting for him to talk,

“Uh well as you all know Louis and I went upstairs to…you know. Well we both fell asleep afterwards and I didn’t think anything would happen but I woke up this morning to find the other side of the bed empty and cold, no traces of him at all. I thought when I woke up he would be there but it’s like last time, he just left without saying anything”

Harry and Zayn share a look as Liam comforts Niall, “I don’t know why he would do that but he’s an asshole for doing it”

“Thanks Li”

The four finish their breakfast and they say goodbye, Liam heads back upstairs while the other three check out and get ready to go to their respective homes. They all hug and promise to catch up again soon,

“So, what’s happening with you two?”

“Uh, we’re going to see if there is something still there and if there is, maybe we might try again?”

Harry turns back to see Zayn smiling at him and Niall smiles at the both of them, he’s really happy for the two of them,

“Look, you two go and do what you’ve got to do, I’ll see you two later?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you, you going to be okay?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m not far from here so…”

“Okay mate, love you”

Harry walks away and Niall feels warm inside at the sight of the two, he walks away and heads back home. He need to get away from the hotel before he loses it again, 20 minutes later and Niall’s back at his place. He jumps straight in the shower and tries to wash the feeling of Louis off him but it doesn’t work.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Niall all alone in that hotel room Louis arrived home to find Emma wide awake and smiling widely, he walks over to her and pulls her in for a kiss. She pulls away and looks Louis up and down before smiling again,

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the wedding with you, I really wanted to but I just wasn’t feeling well. I promise I will make it up to you…”

“You don’t have too babe” He kisses her again and he realises that she kisses differently to Niall, he shouldn’t be thinking about that. She pulls away again and raises he eyebrow,

“You’re kissing differently…it’s weird”

Louis reads her facial expression and shakes his head and starts laughing “Really? I haven’t noticed…”

“Hmm, how was the wedding anyway? I forgot to ask you when you came in…”

“Wedding was nice, Liam was happy and shed a tear or two. I did but don’t tell anyone”

“So, did you see any of your friends from uni? you said a few of them would be there”

“Yeah, caught up with Zayn and Harry again, they’re good. they split up a while ago but I think they’ve gotten back together…”

“Did you see Niall?”

Louis knew she would ask that question but he lies the best he can so Emma doesn’t get suspicious, “Yeah, he’s doing good. Got a serious boyfriend and everything now…he’s happy”

Emma looks a little bit suspicious anyway but she nods her head and turns around to go into the bedroom, Louis sighs and is glad she’s not asking too many questions about Niall. thinking of Niall is making Louis feel guiltier than before and he wishes he didn’t leave him all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis tried to contact Niall but he’s had no luck on that front, he’s managed to catch up with Harry and Zayn, Liam’s been busy but he’s had no contact with Niall and he hates it. All he wants to do is call Niall and apologise but he can’t do that, so all he does is spend most of his time trying to get Niall out of his head. He’s been more affectionate towards Emma in those few weeks since the wedding but it doesn’t stop him from thinking of his ex-boyfriend all the time. He’s tried so hard but it’s not enough, he’s just not in love with Emma anymore and he knows that if he doesn’t end it with her she’s going to end up getting hurt.

He’s had enough of sitting around and hoping Niall will contact him so he decides to go and visit him instead hoping Niall will give him a chance to explain. He gets Niall address from Liam after begging him for it he caved when he heard Louis wanted to apologise.

He finds himself sitting around on a Sunday afternoon while Emma’s at work so he decides its better late than never, he grabs his keys and heads over. He hopes Niall’s in as he gets to his building and knocks on his door, he can hear movement from the other side of the door and hear can hear Niall’s voice clearly when he lets Louis know that he’s coming. Niall swings the door open and when his eyes Land on Louis, he doesn’t look very happy and it’s what he expected him to do.

“What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you”

Niall steps out the way and lets Louis in to his apartment, he shuts the door and Louis stands near the sofa,

“Is that the real reason why you’re here?”

“Yeah, I wanted to explain and apologise to you for what happened after the wedding, that’s if you’ll let me?”

“Yeah, sit down”

“Okay, I want to start by saying I’m sorry, what I did to you wasn’t the nicest thing I could do but you have to believe me when I say that I don’t regret that night. I know it may not have seemed like that seeing as I left you early in the morning without an explanation but it’s true. A part of me thought that you would hate me when you woke up so I thought I was doing you a favour by leaving but I guess I was wrong considering what Harry told me.”

“Well you know I could never hate you, even if you left me the morning after we slept together”

“Again, I’m sorry and I really want you to know that there is a part of me that is still 100% madly in love with you and all I want more than anything is for you to tell me you kind of feel the same?”

“You don’t mean that Louis! You have a girlfriend you’re in love with sitting at home, what makes you think I’m going to believe you if I do?”

“I mean it Niall, I have never stopped loving you. I tried so hard to fall out of love with you but it never worked and yes, I loved Emma but I didn’t love her in the way I love you. Niall, please just believe me…”

“I do but I don’t know how I can tell you I love you and be with you if you’re still with in a relationship! I don’t want to be the other woman…

“You won’t be because I’ve been thinking recently that Emma and I aren’t as close as we used to be and it’s not fair to her to keep stringing her along. Please believe me when I say I’m going to end it with her, I just need to know if you still want me the way I want you before I break up with her…

“Really? You’re going to break up with her just like that? That’s insane, how do you know that we’ll work out if we get back together? You know what happened last time…”

“I know and I’ve never been more sure about this…I love you Niall”

“Okay, I love you too and if I’m being honest I’m not over you yet…”

Louis stands up and walks round the coffee table and places his hand on the back of Niall’s neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

++++++++++++

Louis happy that he finally got all of that off his chest and he finally admitted what he was hiding for a while. Louis is lying down on Niall’s couch with Niall on top of him fast asleep, the two of them spent the last hour doing the same thing they did at the wedding but slower, taking their time to explore each other again. Louis phone buzzes on the table and he opens it and it’s Emma,

_‘When will you be home? Need to talk to you about something, it’s important’_

Just when Loui was able to get Niall to believ him that he wants to be with him this happens throwing him off. He should go and see what she wants before she send more texts, he taps Niall on the back and gently pushes him off,

“Ni, I’ve got to go…I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay? I love you”

Louis wastes no time kissing Niall on the forehead and rushing out the door. He gets home 15 minutes later to an empty apartment,

“Emma? Where are you?”

“In the bathroom”

“Is everything okay babe?”

Emma looks up at Louis with tears in her eyes and Louis rushes to her side to comfort her, “What happened?”

She sniffles and holds up something that Louis never thought he would see, he doesn’t know what to do so all he does is holds Emma tight and whispers to her that it’s going to be okay. he sits next to her and right now all he thinks about is Niall and how he’s going to react when he hears the news, he doesn’t even know what he’s going to do either.

30 minutes later and Emma’s calmed down and she’s sleeping in the bedroom, Louis however is standing on the balcony with a cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other and he’s trying to figure out how to break the news to Niall. he should just do it and if Niall decides to hate him and break up with him then it’s his fault.

Louis dials Niall’s number and as it rings he finds himself trying t blink back tears but when Niall’s voice comes through the phone, he loses it and starts crying,

“Niall…I-I’m s-so sorry, I-I didn’t mean for this to happen…”

“Louis, what’s up? Your scaring me, is everything okay?”

“Not really…uh-uh I just got home and uh, I’ve just found out that Emma…Emma’s pregnant…”

There’s silence on the other end and Louis knows he’s messed up. He doesn’t know what Niall’s going to say and that scares him, “Niall, please say something?” The line is silent again and all Louis can hear is Niall breathing, Niall speaks up and Louis closes his eyes and waits for Niall to tell him he never wants to see him again.


End file.
